


Life is About More Than Just Surviving... But please don't die

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexaweek 2020 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse Fix-it, Character Death Fix, Clexaweek2020, Clexaweek2020 Day 2 Survival, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Survival, day 2 survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Where I try to fix the mess Jason created by killing the best characters of the show. I'll also continue with all the ALIE-thing of season three.OrNo one dies.
Relationships: Bryan/Nathan Miller, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake & Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Clexaweek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	1. Saving Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been writing this from awhile ago, and I thought it would be a good idea to post it for Clexaweek.  
> There are a lot of cannon things, but surely Lexa won't die.  
> More chapters are to come but after Clexaweek, for then I would be back on school so I can't promise regular updates, but I will someday.  
> Hope you enjoy this first chapter.

**_Day 2 Survival_ **

"She's losing too much blood" Clarke said worried as she tried to stop the bleeding on Lexa's stomach "Stay with me" she told Lexa trying not to cry. She noticed Titus on the other side and saw him drawing some kind of tools, one of them looked like a scalpel.

"What the hell is that?" She asked but the flamekeeper didn't answer "Titus what are you doing?" She asked worried as she kept on pressing the wound on Lexa's stomach, but again the bald guy didn't answer. She looked back at the Commander when she moved in pain and let out a quiet sound of pain.

"I will fix you. Just stay with me" She said in a tone like a beg and an order, she looked back quickly when she saw Titus approaching them "Oh, no. Get away from her" she ordered, but the flamekeep raised her hand to shut her up; obviously that wasn't the reasons she didn't complain, she felt Lexa squeezing her hand above her wound as she looked at Titus, so she stayed quiet.

Titus took the Commander's face between her hand and on the edge of crying her said "Forgive me, _Heda"_

Lexa took a quick, shaky breath before saying in a commanding tone, even in her condition " _You nou bash op Klark, nodotaim. Swega en klin"_

 _"I swega en klin"_ Titus repeated.

Lexa closed her eyes as she nodded, a tear falling from her eyes as she opened them again " _Den dula yu job op"_ Clarke moved her gaze at her, as Lexa stopped to swallow " _Badan neson-de op kon we yu don badan ai op... Fleimkepa"_ she whispered the last part.

Clarke contained her sobs as she continued with her job, understanding what the Commander was asking. Lexa and Titus looked at each other for a minute as the flamekeeper nodded, before Titus backed off.

"Hey, _Heda,_ don't you dare give op" she almost whispered leaning closer to Lexa.

"I won't" the Commander immediately answered while shaking her head, she took a deep breath before continuing "My spirit..." she swallowed "will find-"

"No" Clarke cut her off, looking pointedly at her "I'm not letting you die" she said and the edge of crying looking right into the brunette’s eyes, both with tears in their eyes.

"There's nothing you can do now" Lexa said calmly, trying to show no emotions, she swallowed again as she saw Clarke's pain "The next commander will protect you"

"I don't want the next commander" Clarke answered immediately, her voice trying to be hard, but then it broke "I want you" she almost whispered as her lower lip trembled.

Suddenly the sky girl's expression change, her eyes wide open as she started talking in a rush "The next commander... the night bloods, black blood. Titus, bring the night bloods, Aden and another two" she demanded looking at the bald men before looking back at the Commander, the corner of her lips raising in a hopeful smile "I'll fix you, okay, just wait"

"Why?" Titus asked with a frown after had tied off Murphy "In the condition she i-"

"You put her on it" she said firmly, angry "If you want to save her, bring them"

Titus visibly clenched his jaw and looked at Lexa " _Dula'm daun"_ she commanded and the flamekeeper nodded.

"Make a healer come, too, and send a guard for Indra, she could be leaving Polis right now with Octavia..." she returned her gaze to Lexa "I need someone I can trust" she said like she was giving an explanation to the Commander, Lexa gave her a single nod.

When Titus left, Clarke turned to look at Murphy and asked him to come closer, to where Titus had left his tools "Is there a needle?" Murphy started looking but found nothing "Okay, look for something like thread"

"Clarke, how am I going to found something like that?" Murphy complained, not helping to improve the blonde’s mood

"Just-" she cut herself when the door opened again and a girl entered the room with what Clarke supposed was like a med-kit "Do you speak English?" she asked at the girl and she nodded shyly "I need two cannulas, do you have any?"

The girls nodded again and she moved by Clarke's side, pushing Titus' tools to the side she took off the things she needed "Murphy, put them on the fire of the candles, don't let them burn" as the girl gave the things to Murphy Clarke spoke to her "I need something like pipes... do-do you have anything like that? Like a syringe?"

The girls eyebrows raised in understanding "We don't but I know how to made one"

"Good, because I need two, sorry what's your name?" the girl nodded and told her that her name was Sam, she was about to leave the room again when Clarke stopped her "Wait, can you find a needle and some thin thread" the girl frowned but nodded before leaving again.

Clarke took a deep breath and looked at Lexa again "You're gonna be okay, just stay with me" she said again as the brunette moved in pain.

"Hey, Clarke, I think this is ready" Murphy said as he approached her with the two cannulas.

"Good, leave them there, now climb on the other side of the bed" Murphy frowned and maybe Lexa too.

"Why? What am I going to do?" the guy asked as he did what she told him.

"I need you to put pressure on the wound so I can check the location of the bullet" Murphy's eye widen but he moved to press on the wound. Clarke kneeled at the side of the bed and moved her fingers gently above Lexa's ribs, counting the whole between her ribs "Alright, I think is not on a complicate place, I can take it off without problem" she said more to herself then to anyone, but Murphy and Lexa both nodded.

The healed came back with what Clarke had asked and the blonde told her to set the syringes. She cleaned around Lexa wound, then she took long tweezers and sterilized it "Okay..." she took a deep breath as she cleaned her face from the few tear that fell before "This is going to hurt" she told to Lexa and the brunette only nodded and Clarke looked at Murphy.

"Once I'm done, be quick and careful to press again, got it?" murphy nodded "Okay, move"

Murphy took her hands off and Clarke was quick in place her hand above the Commander's stomach and grave the tweezers inside the wound. Lexa groaned in pain and Clarke had to contain herself from taking the tweezers out. She found the bullet and carefully opened the tweezers to take it.

In that exact moment the door opened and Indra entered the room, followed by Titus, Aden and another two nightbloods " _Heda_ " Indra sighed in surprise watching the sky girls with a metal thin stick inside the Commander's abdomen.

Clarke didn't stop nor turned around but when Titus started walking madly at her Murphy reacted "Wow, wow, easy! She know what she's doing" Indra stopped Titus and told him in Trigedasleng to move the kids to the couch.

As Clarke kept her focus on the Commander's wound she breathed deeply "Sam, I need you to sterilized the needle, and put the thread on it" the girl nodded by her side and did as told but when she was done and Clarke had the bullet almost out she asked.

"What is this for?" Sam asked motioning to the needle.

Clarke waited till she put the bullet out and Murphy was pressing the wound again to answer "I'll use it to close the wound" when she saw Sam frowning she asked "Don't you do that?"

"We do but... with smaller wounds, the ones like that one needs to be burned" Clarke clenched her jaw at the idea of putting a burning knife above Lexa's open wound.

"I'll try this first, but bring what we'll need for that" Clarke ordered and Sam left the room once again. Clarke took the syringes and walked to the nightblood on the couch, not before squeezing Lexa's arm and giving her a strong nod.

Indra was about to ask her something but Clarke started first "I'll explain it all, but first, boys, I'll need to put this on your arms so I can take some blood to help _Heda,_ okay?" Titus seemed ready to complain but Indra stopped him again.

Aden was the first one in nod, followed shyly by the other two "It will hurt a little" Aden gave her his arm and nodded again, he clenched her jaw almost the same way Lexa always did as Clarke graved the tip of the syringes in his arm, she filled the syringes with Aden's black blood and took it off his arm.

Clarke asked Indra to hold the filled syringes as she took the second and other kid gave her his arm. She repeated the motion and once both syringes were full she walked back to Lexa. The sky girls put the blood in each of the Commander's arms and finished just in time for Sam to come back; the healer left her thing on the floor and stood by Clarke's side.

"Sam, can you replace Murphy?" the girl nodded and climbed the bed as Clarke again cleaned around Lexa's wound. As Sam started pressing on the Commander's stomach, Clarke took the needle and looked at Sam "I need you to clean periodically" then she looked at Lexa apologetically "It'll hurt" Lexa smiled as she nodded.

Sam took off the bloody fabrics and with new one's cleaned Lexa's wound, Clarke was quick trying to link each side of the wound to stitch it, but Sam was right it was to wide, the would connect again, but she kept trying; she put the needle between her lips and with both hand tried again, she only stopped when she heard Lexa hissing.

She took her hands off and Sam immediately covered the wound again. Clarke took the needle from her lisp and threw it to the floor "Damn it!" she whispered mad at herself as she squeezed her forehead with the back of her hand- the only part that wasn't covered in blood.

"Clarke..." the blonde looked at Lexa "It's okay" the Commander swallowed "It's not you fault" Clarke took a deep breath again and let it out with a sigh.

"You want me to prepare the fire?" Sam asked nicely, but Clarke shook her head.

"No, I'll do it" The blonde moved and took the things Sam had left on the floor, she put the in the nightstand by Lexa's side and with the fire of a coddle she turned on the little bonfire, then she took the big knife and place it above it so it'll start warming.

As she waited she took more blood from the kids, but this time she didn't put them immediately on Lexa, she leave them on the bed and checked on the knife that seemed ready. She held the knife above Sam's hands and she told her to tell her when she was ready, but as much as Clarke thought about it her hand started shaking more and more.

Clarke sighed as she put the knife back on the bowl "I can't do it" she closed her eyes and sighed again almost sobbing.

"I can do it" Sam said to calmly in comparison to the situation "We can change positions" The blonde took a deep breath and nodded, she change position with the healer and pressed on Lexa's stomach.

When Sam was ready Clarke moved the bloody fabrics and cleaned the wound right before holding Lexa's hand as Sam pushed the burning knife on the wound.

"Mhm... Ahhh" Lexa groaned in pain, clenching her jaw and squeezing Clarke's hand in her owns. It took Sam like ten seconds to remove the knife and check if everything was good.

Clarke sighed in relief when she saw the wound closed, she moved to wipe the last of the blood from Lexa's abdomen as Sam left the knife and checked on Lexa's pulse "Normal pulse" Sam informed and Clarke sighed again, with a small smile this time.

The blonde moved to take the syringes she put the blood on Lexa's arms. Once she was done she took Lexa's hand again and the brunette look at her as she started crying with the Commander's hand on under her chin.

"I'm okay" Lexa said tired "Thank you"

Clarke held her sobs as she kissed the back of Lexa's hand "You okay..." she repeated as she nodded.

The Commander nodded with a tired smile "Thanks to you" the brunette whispered and Clarke only nodded, she didn't want to think that, in fact, she was the reason she got shot in first place.

She close her eyes as she controlled her sobs, when she opened them gain she saw Lexa, hardly able to keep her eyes open, but still looking at her with a small smile "You should rest" she muttered as she kissed the back of her hand again "I'll be here when you wake up" she added trying to ease the Commander's decision.

Lexa nodded squeezing her hand as she let her eyes fell close, Clarke stared at the slow up and down of the brunette's chest and stomach for a while, until she saw Indra approaching.

"Wanheda" Indra greeted quietly from across Lexa, and Clarke nodded at her to continue "I would appreciate to know what happened, also, Octavia is waiting outside, she wants to know, too"

Clarke sighed for the million time in the last few hours and left Lexa's hand on the bed, she climbed off and walked to meet with Indra, Sam had left a bowl with water so she could clean her hands "I'll go talk with Octavia, I'll ask Sam to take blood from the kids one more time and then she can send them back with Titus, after that, I will explain you"

Indra nodded and Clarke asked Murphy to go with her, Sam had heard the conversation and was already doing what she asked. Once outside Octavia immediately frowned at Murphy before looking at Clarke and ask.

"Clarke, what happened? Indra told me it was something with Lexa and that you needed her.

"Lexa was shot" Clarke went right to the point. Octavias eyes went wide and she turned to look at Murphy; accusing him.

Murphy raised his hand in defense "Easy, it wasn't me"

"It was Titus" Clarke competed so Octavia turned with eyes opened wider than before "He stole Murphy's gun"

Octavia nodded worried "Okay.... wh-why did he shot her? Isn't him like a protector of the Commander"

Clarke swallowed so Murphy answered "He tried to kill Clarke" Octavia's eyes went wide again "The Commander step in the room in the wrong moment and a bullet hit her"

"Is she okay now?" the short brunette asked at Clarke and then at Murphy "How did he steal your gun?"

Murphy answered first "He kidnapped me, he wanted to know how did I got Jaha's chip, next thing I now, I'm moored in a chair Clarke in front of me and she started shooting. The son of a bitch wanted to incriminate me"

"She is now" Clarke spoke immediately as Murphy finished "I took the bullet out and we closed the wound"

"Okay... that's good, because we have to go, I should tell Indra not to worry about not coming, and-"

"I can't leave" the blonde cut her off and Octavia frowned "I-I can't, I still have to check for internal bleeding"

"Clarke, we _must_ to stop Pike"

"Octavia, I can't. I won't leave" she looked right into her eyes making sure she understood "But you can do it, you can get to Bellamy, take Murphy with you, but I can't go"

The shorter sky girl clenched her jaw, but deep inside she understood Clarke, she sighed as she said "I hope your right" and hugged Clarke "Really, tell Indra not to worry" she said once they backed from the hug.

Murphy squeezed her arm and nodded before following Octavia down the hall. Clarke watch them walk for a minute before heading back to the room; Sam was letting the syringes full of blood on the night stand, and Indra was talking with Titus and the nightbloods, so she approached them.

"Guy, thank you really, your help was really helpful"

The kids nodded at her and at the same time they all said "Thank you, Wanheda" she was taken aback by the comment but nodded back.

Titus stood and told them to follow him, but before he cold leave she spoke "Titus, don't bother in coming back" The bald looked bad at her with angry eyes, then he eyed Indra and Clarke supposed she nodded because he left quickly, without other world.

Clarke sat by Indra's side watching Sam check on Lexa before explain Indra what had happened. The dark skinned warrior took a moment to proses everything, before looking at the blonde she said seriously "You saved her, thank you"

Clarke barely snorted as she rested her head on her hand resting her elbows on her knees "If it wasn't for me..." she could finish as her voice started breaking.

"Titus made that mistake, not you" Indra assured her "I don't agree with Lexa's most recent decisions either, but she's the Commander, she's the smarted I've ever met and she knows what it needs to be done"

Clarke looked at Indra for a second before looking back at Lexa "She does" the blonde nodded confident, of course Lexa need what she was doing, even if Clarke would want to be mad at the decisions she sometime take, they are the smartest, she's always trying to do what's best for all her people, and now, that also included Clarke's.

"What would happen with Titus?" she asked after a while.

"For now, he'll keep on doing his job as flamekeeper. The Commander will decide his fate later, but nothing too bad considering there are not more flamekeepers"

"Why is he so important, so needed? He almost killed her"

"He may have done it, but his intention wasn't to do so" Clarke lowered her gaze as they finished their conversation.

They sat in silent for a few minutes until Sam came to tell her she though Lexa was really good and that she was going to take her stuff out, Clarke nodded and her and thanked her before asking Indra to help her move the couch at the side of the Commander's bed.

Clarke had a lot of questions but when Indra told her she would speak with the guards to supply anything that she'll need and Clarke jus told her what Octavia had said. Once she was alone with Lexa, she took her time to check on the wound herself, when she was sure it was okay, she started cleaning Lexa, the blood that escaped her mouth, she cleaned the trail of tears from her cheek and the blood that was starting to accumulate between her side and the bed.

After that she left a soft kiss on the Commander's forehead and leaned on the couch, her hand holding one of Lexa's and her head resting in a position she was able to look at the brunette peacefully sleeping. She knew she probably wouldn't wake up till the next morning so she decide to sleep too, she considered climb the bed, but decided to stay on the couch.

**···**

Octavia and Murphy were on their way to Arkadia, they stopped in a cave nearby the blockade and they decided that Octavia would stay there because Pike didn't trust her, she would also contact with Nyko in case they needed back ups. As they thought, Murphy entered the camp with no problem, he immediately established contact with Miller and Harper, he told them he was with Octavia and used the radio to contact with her, speaking in Trigedasleng in case someone hear them.

Murphy told Octavia that, Lincoln, Sinclair, Kane and the rest of the grounders in the camp were going to be executed, so the four of them set a plan to free them, Murphy spoke with Lincoln in a mixture of English and Trigedasleng to explain the bases of their plan so they would ruin it.

Meanwhile, Harper and Miller received a visit from Monty and Bellamy; they took a microphone from Miller's jacket and asked them what was the plan to save the one's in prison, so they just pretended to not know about it, of course Bellamy lose his patience and told them that if Octavia wanted to save Lincoln she should meet him in the Dropship.

When they told Octavia the brunette decided to go, on the night; she rode on her horse to the Dropship and found Bellamy, surprisingly, alone. She still acted insecure as she climbed off the horse and she tied it to a tree.

"I glad you came" Bellamy said, but Octavia was still looking around "I'm alone, O" he paused as his sister walked closer to him "I'm here to help"

Octavia fake-smiled as she pretended to approach him for a hug, but instead she put him a soothing on the neck "Sleep, big brother"

Bellamy woke up blinded by the light of a bonfire. He was in a cave, leaning against a rock, hands tied. Right in front of hi Octavia and Nyko were looking down at him "It was a mistake to bring him here" the huge grounder said eyeing Bellamy.

"He was out the whole way" Octavia muttered as she moved far from Bellamy "and I search him for bugs" she said as she wandered around the cave.

"You think I'll let them hurt you?" Bellamy asked looking at Octavia.

"Shut your mouth!" Nyko said clearly angry.

Octavia took the grounder's arm "Nyko, we talk about this"

"You waste time" Nyko didn't part his gaze from Bellamy "you should by in their camp by now"

"No, it's suicide. Pike will be expecting you. You won't get close. I can" Bellamy said and Octavia wanted to roll her eyes. The older Blake looked at Nyko and then back at Octavia "We can save them but we have to work together"

"You are the reason they need saving" Octavia lost no time in replying angrily.

They were all quiet for a minute as Bellamy's eyes filled of tear and he swallowed "Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that you _need_ me"

Octavia looked at the ground before walking close to her brother, as she spoke "For the first time in my life, that's not true" her eyes were filling of tear too, so she turned around and started leaving.

Bellamy shook her head and tried to stop her by calling her "O" Octavia didn't stop "O!" the girl was out of the cave and Bellamy was about to cry.

Back in the Ark, Pike and his guards were escorting the prisoners through the ark "Package is on the move" Harper whispered on her radio as they passed in front of her

From a room on the Ark, Monty and her mother were spying the transmission _"I repeat, the package is on the move. We are a go"_

"They are talking about the prisoners" Hannah said "Whose voice is that?" She asked.

Monty looked away and shook his head " _Okay, S, is your team in position?"_ Harpers voice sounded again.

"'Okay, S?'" Monty's mother repeated thinking.

 _"Roger that. We're in position and ready to intercept"_ Monty's eyes opened wide as they heard Octavia through the radio.

"Octavia kom Skykru" Hannah deducted and Monty closed his eyes in frustration, his mother took a radio and spoke "Sir, you were right; Octavia Blake is here and she's not alone"

"On their knees!" Pike ordered pointing his gut to the prisoners as they all stopped, he took his radio and asked "Can you confirm a location?"

_"Negative, sir"_

"Sir, we can assume her friends have already told her where we're taking them" Byrne said "We shouldn't go any further till we know rout's secure"

Pike looked around and pointed at a door "Put them in there. Let's go, move!" Once all the prisoners were inside he yelled "I want two men on the door!" the guards nodded "Good. Anyone comes out of there, shoot to kill. Anyone enter this corridor, one warning, then shoot to kill. Everyone else on me" Pike moved with the rest of the guards and Byrne was one of the two who stayed.

Pike searched around the Ark, but saw nothing weird "Something's not right" he muttered and then took his radio "Unit 4, what's your status? Are the prisoners secure?" they only heard static "Unit 4!"

When the only thing they heard was a radio static, they ran back to where they have left the prisoners, there they found the two guards on the floor, unconscious "Check them and call medical" Pike ordered, before entering the room to found it empty.

Pike was pissed; they have done exactly what they wanted. He left the corridor leaving the drugged guards behind. After a few minutes, Octavia pushed one of the tiles from above, and emerge with two guns and the prisoners.

"It's a little bit tight in there" Marcus muttered once he was out.

"Try doing it for 16 years" Octavia told him as she tied him off.

Once everyone was tied off, Abby and Miller got to the room; Miller helped Bryne to got up and Octavia gave them the guns " _Okay, S, come in"_ Harper's voice muttered on the radio worried.

Monty and her mother heard it too and when Harper said there were too many guard, thus they couldn't move, Hanha smiled noticing they were trapped "Calling all guards, the prisoners are ahead for the main gate. The prisoners are ahead for the main gate, over." Monty, surpassing his mom, called on the radio.

"Monty, what're you doing?" Hannah asked horrified.

"Saving my friends" The guard cleared the area where Murphy and Harper were hiding and the other group was ready to go to their exit.

As Monty and her mother finished their argued Pike entered the room "How many men do we have on the main gate?"

Hannah stayed quiet before lying "Sir, we just got word. That was another false report" right after that on the radios, every guard, reported they had nothing. Pike ordered to lock the camp and search door to door, but it was too late.

The whole group of prisoners met with Harper and Murphy, as the grounders started to leave, Abby argued with Kane about why she had to stay, but was interrupted by a kiss. Octavia and Lincoln waited for Kane to enter the tunnel before saying goodbye to Abby and leaving too.

Once they were back on the cave, Nyko and Bellamy were surprised to see everyone made it out, Octavia didn't spoke with Bellamy, she didn't even looked at him. They asked Nyko to leave with the other grounders pass the blockade so they would be safe. In the middle of defining what to do next, Monty called Bellamy through the radio; he said he was in trouble because Pike knew he had helped them.

Kane told him to go to the dropship, and they would meet him there, but then the insecurities took the best of them and they all started questioning if it was a trap, Marcus, knowing it could be decided to go alone, everybody protested, but he shut them down. Lincoln knew it was wise that only Kane went, but Octavia was sure it was a trap, and she wasn't about to lose the chance to turn Pike to the grounders- or kill him herself.

"He's coming too" Octavia said finally looking at Bellamy "we'll need a hostage to trade for Monty"

"Octavia" Lincoln tried, knowing the sky girl would regret it later, but she didn't played attention when Kane agreed.

"That's a good plan, but you're not going with me"

"Yes, I am" Octavia insisted putting on her jacket "If there's a chance to turn pike to the grounders I'll be there, and you're not going to stop me"

Kane sighed and nodded as he walked to Bellamy, Lincoln tried again "Octavia, please, this is a bad idea"

"I can turn him to the blockade and we'll be free"

"Then let me go with you"

"No. You can't leave this cave. If Pike see you there, he'll kill you and we don't know if you're safe from the blockade. You stay"

The tall Trikru warrior clenched his jaw as he sighed, he knew very well Octavia wouldn't back off, so he just let her go. As they got to the dropship Kane called for Monty, but he didn't answer or showed, Kane thought they were here early but Octavia knew better; she pushed Bellamy forward, putting her sword on his neck and she called for everyone to show.

Effectively, Monty showed with tied hands and Pike right behind him pointing a gun to his head "Let him go pike" Marcus asked pointing his gun at him.

"I can't do that" Pike said like nothing, a second later a bullet hit the ground right beside Octavia's foot "It's over. Put down your weapons"

"Shoot him" Octavia ordered ready to finish this. But Monty was on the shot covering Pike. After another bullet hit the ground and another threat from Pike, Kane lowered hi gun; throwing it to the ground.

Octavia, of course, didn't. Instead she moved behind her brother and accommodated the sword better on his neck. Bellamy heard as Pike asked on his radio to shoot at Octavia's leg, so before that happened he took her sword and put her on her knees.

Pike whistled and guards came to tie Octavia, as Bellamy took off the gag on his mouth Pike said "You got about five seconds to make me believe you're still with me"

Bellamy took a second before answering "All the others are in a cave not far from here"

"You son of a bitch!" Octavia yelled losing the guard grip on her to try to hit Bellamy, but other guard electrocuted her, before she could get too far.


	2. The adverture has just begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa... so so much Clexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a second part of my crazy idea, as the summary said there is so much Clexa in this chapter, is basically all fluff... hope you like it.  
> All mistakes are mine, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this.

Clarke woke up at the next morning at the sound of the door opening, she straightened up her spine because it hurt for the position she slept in, but soon it also was because of the flamekeeper's presence.

"What do you want?" She asked standing up. Lexa was still sleeping and the blonde wasn't going to let him get close to her again.

"Stop blaming me" Titus said as he stood right in front of her, at the end of the bed "I pulled the trigger, but it was you"

Clarke rolled her eyes as she snorted "It's not my fault you're a crazy homicide" Titus pushed her against the edge of the bed, grabbing her by the neck "disobeying your Commander again?" She didn't hesitate speaking again.

It took him a minute to let her go, but finally he let her go with a huff, just a minute after that Indra got into the room and frowned at their proximity, she didn't had time to said or do anything as they hear a quiet groan from Lexa.

Clarke gave Titus a look daring him to move, before walking to Lexa "Hey, easy" She muttered rubbing her face. Lexa opened her eyes and started to sit "Take it easy, _Heda_ , slow" she helped the brunette sit against the headboard and gave her a glass of water that Sam had left last night "Here" she said and helped Lexa to slowly drink all the water from the glass.

After she put the glass back down, she took Lexa's temperature with the back of her hand touching the Commanders forehead and cheek, doing that she noticed that she was pale "You need more blood" she turned around to found the syringe.

When Clarke turned again she Lexa had lifted her right arm for her, and the blonde smiles noticing that the Commander was very weak but still attempted to help, for a moment Clarke thought that may be a problem later, but she would have to deal with it at that time.

Lexa tried not to show her pain both times Clarke pricked her, and she also looked at the blonde after as if she was showing her she was okay. Once Clarke sat on the couch again with a sigh looking at Lexa, the Commander moved her gaze to the other people on the room. She clenched her jaw when she saw Titus, then she looked at Indra for a moment and the general looked at Clarke for a second. Lexa did the same and then looked back at the Flamekeeper.

"Clarke could you give us a moment" The blonde stopped her examination of Lexa's body with her look and turned to her, as soon as she saw her looking at Titus she frowned. The brunette looked at her, with a soft glare and firm nod, and she finally stood.

She glared at Titus as she walked and she stopped by his side "Do not get closer" it wasn't a warning; it was an order. Before the bald could answer she walked out of the room nodding at Indra as she passed.

With Clarke out of the room debated about the meetings and duties of _Heda,_ they decided that she wouldn't be attending any meeting, and she wouldn't have contact with any other person, in order for no one to find out she has been shot. As to Titus' fate, Lexa decides that because there were no more flamekeepers, he would keep on doing his duties training the nightbloods, but he wouldn't be close to Lexa any time soon till they find another flamekeeper.

As soon as Indra and Titus were out Clarke entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed looking at Lexa. She was going to ask how she was feeling, but the Commander spoke first.

"Thank you... for not letting me die" Lexa was looking right into Clarke's blue eyes, and the blonde was looking back the same way.

"Thanks for not giving up" Lexa smiled, and in order to not let her tears fall, Clarke changes to doctor mode "Just so you know, you can't leave this bed in at least two days"

Lexa immediately frowned, that seemed like too much time, she was feeling okay. But by the look Clarke was giving her she had no voice on it, so she just nodded, Clarke nodded too before talking softer than before "Good... now you should eat something, I'm pretty sure you haven't eat anything since..." the blonde cheeks went red as she cleared her throat "You haven't eat since yesterday, and your body needs energy to heal"

Lexa smirked at the obvious blush on Clarke's face and nodded again. Clarke smiled and she stood to ask the guard that she knew was outside the door to bring them some breakfast. Clarke looked with disgust at the bloody sheets on the bed before shaking her head; Lexa shouldn't move at all in two days, changing them wasn't an option.

Clarke decided to help Lexa change at least her shirt, it was already broken and all bloody so it wasn't much of a problem to take it off, put her on a new one, tough, was another history. Once the first shirt was out the blonde realized that most likely, Lexa would have to lift both her arms, fortunately, Clarke found a shit that was mountable, so Lexa didn't have to move at all.

Just when Clarke finished with that shirt a knock on the door indicated them that the guard was back with their breakfast. The blonde put a plate on Lexa's lap and sat on the couch with hers.

Lexa cleared her throat as she looked down at Clarke "You could... you could sit with me" the brunette said after swallowing and nodded her head to the other side of the bed. Clarke smiled and moved to sit by Lexa's side on the bed. They ate on a comfortable silence and when the finished Clarke left both their plate on the nightstand.

Lexa rested her head against the headboard looking at Clarke every movement. The blonde looked at her and did the same. After a second Clarke said "I almost lost you"

"But you didn't, I'm here... you saved me" Lexa moved her hand to hold onto Clarke's and the blonde moved her left hand to cup the brunette's cheek as she nodded.

Clarke gave her a watery smile before slowly moving closer and kissing her. On the kiss they both tried to express all their worries, insecurities and love, they only broke it when the necessity for air became imminent, and Clarke broke on a soft sob.

"I'm right here" Lexa whispered, she moved her hand to cup Clarke's on her face and she rubbed the back of it with her thumb. They rested their foreheads together as they looked into each other's eyes.

Clarke could have spend there hours, but she saw Lexa's eyes fighting to stay open and she smiled at the cuteness of it "You should sleep" the blonde once more smiled at the cute frown on Lexa's eyebrows.

"I just woke up" the brunette said confused.

"Your body is using a lot of energy on healing, that's why you feel so tired, but it's normal... just give it time" even though the Commander nodded, Clarke knew she wasn't happy with the idea "Come on, lay down" Clarke moved and helped Lexa to lay flat on her back before she went for a blanket.

By the time Clarke had covered Lexa the brunette was almost falling asleep, that was probably the reason she didn't hesitate talking "Lay with me" the Commander's voice was soft and sleepy, but her eyes were looking right into Clarke's and she knew she was serious.

Clarke went to the other side of the bed and lay down with her and she covered herself with the same blanket. At the beginning it was awkward; with Clarke looking at the celling and Lexa trying to stay awake as she looked at her, but then Lexa intertwined their fingers and Clarke finally looked at her. The blonde smiled and then moved to curl at her side, hugging her left arm and resting her head on her shoulder. Lexa rested her head above her and the fell asleep like that.

***

"Give me the coordinates" Pike said looking at Bellamy, completely ignoring that Octavia had just been electrocuted.

"I can't give you the coordinates. But I can take you there" Bellamy said firmly.

Pike believed him and they tied and gagged their now prisoners before they followed Bellamy into the woods.

"You sure about the route?" Pike asked worried as he walked by Bellamy's side "We're getting close to the blockade line"

"That's why kane set up out here. He didn't we'd risk it" Bellamy answered looking around.

Pike took a moment to answer, also looking around "Well he was wrong" he stubbornly said.

Bellamy proceeded to ask for Octavia's safety, and Pike told him that he would pardon her, but if she did something else she was going to pay for it. The older Blake assured him that she wouldn't "My sister, my responsibility" he said finishing the conversation.

"Hold on" Pike ordered after a while walking.

"Look the cave's just on the other side" Bellamy assured pointing in front of them.

Bellamy started walking again looking up at the trees and the rest walked slowly behind him. When they were all on the ravine, the corns of the blockade sounded; Pike pointed his gun to the trees and so did his guards.

Pike tried to move back to high ground but Bellamy took his handgun and pointed it at his head "Drop your weapon" he ordered.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Drop your weapon!" Bellamy yelled again.

Octavia hit one of the guards as Bellamy starting to talk to the grounders "O, translate"

_"Osir lid yo in Chansla Paik kom Skaikru. Take em in, ban disha treibloka we!"_

Right after that grounders fell from the trees and surrounded them. Octavia took a knife from the guard she hit and tried to stab pike, but Kane stopped her.

"No! hey, no" Marcus took off his gag "No. The grounders are gonna need him alive. They didn't get justice for Finn. We won't get away with that again"

Hearing this Pike thought it was a good idea to attack Bellamy, but an arrow hit him on his shoulder and he fell to the ground, before a grounder hit him knocking him out. After that it was all super fast; the grounders took Pike, Kane asked to go with them showing his mark of the coalition, and the rest of them went back to the cave.

As soon as they were back Lincoln hugged Octavia, as they were hugging Miller asked for Kane and they explained "I should go too, I need to speak with Clarke" Octavia said looking at Lincoln.

"I'll go with you."

"Lincoln, it's safer for you to take them to your village" The brunette said pointing at the grounders on the cave.

"I'll take them there. Do what you have to do brother" Nyko interfered. Lincoln smiled at him, he said thank you and then took each other's arms Triku style.

"What about us? How so we get back to Arkadia?" Harper asked.

"I can get you in" Monty said but Harper looked distrustful.

"Monty is with us" Octavia said as she stand by his side "We can trust him" she smiled at the boy "And you can also _use_ Bellamy"

Octavia and Lincoln said their goodbyes as Nyko and the grounder were getting ready to go and saying thank you to those who saved them. Octavia and Lincoln took Octavia's horse, Helios and rode as fast as they could to Polis, while the rest on the cave decides how many of them were going back to Arkadia, they couldn't be sure if they were going to be well received.

At the end Monty, Murphy and Bellamy were the only one's who left. It was already night when they made it to the gate of Arkadia, just in time for them to see Jasper passing right through it with the Rover and abruptly stopping when he saw them.

"Jasper?" Bellamy frowned as he covered his eyes from the lights.

"Get in!" the boy yelled as he opened the door and tried to restart the rover.

"Jasper, I need to see my mom. What's going on?" Monty asked when he stood holding the door open.

"It's hard to explain, they're all shipped, we need to save Raven. Get in!"

Murphy climbed the rover pushing Monty to the side and sitting on the back were an unconscious Raven was laying; he frowned and said to no one "What the hell's going on?"

Bellamy saw all the people of Arkadia running with guns to them and he hurried Monty inside of the rover before getting in too "Jasper, what's going on?"

Just as a guard opened the back door of the rover, Jasper finally started the rover "Yes!!" he yelled as he started to speed up. The guard tried to take Raven but Murphy kicked him out, before looking at the crowd of arkadiasn with Abby and Jaha on the front.

"That son of a bitch" he muttered as they drove away.

***

Clarke woke up at the sound of the door been closed, she frowned and then looked to see that Lexa was still sleeping at her side, if it wasn’t for that she probably would have realized that their plates were gone.

Indra has just left the room; she went in thinking about speak with Clarke about Lexa's status, but when she saw them both calmly sleeping she decided to left and ask later, and she also took their plates.

Clarke raised her head and rested it on her hand as she moved to put her elbow by Lexa's shoulder. She stayed there admiring the Commanders beauty, she looked so young while she slept, without war paint and completely relaxed, and those soft, fleshy lips that always looked so kissable.

On her observation Clarke noticed that she looked a bit pale, she checked on her pulse and her breathing and they were both normal and steady, she has noticed that the Commander seemed to be healing quickly, maybe it was her blood and she seemed to need more of that now.

"Hey..." She gently pushed her by the arm "Lexa..." she rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand "Wake up, _Heda_ " the brunette's eyes slowly blinked open and vivid green eyes found deep blue ones.

The Commander smiled softly at the blonde and she almost forgot what she was going to say. Clarke blinked and shook her head "Uh... how do you feel?" she asked.

Lexa breath deeply trying to fully wake up "A little tired"

Clarke nodded "Would you let me see the wound?" she asked already moving to rise her shirt. Lexa only nodded and let Clarke check on her stomach, she slowly moved her fingers above the scar and without looking up she asked "Does it hurt?"

"No" Clarke nodded and with her hand still on the brunette's stomach she looked up.

"Did it hurt this morning when you sit up? Or when you laid down again?"

"Just a little... and when I was laying down my arm... hurt too" The blonde nodded realizing Lexa wasn't denigrating her pain, she was been honest "That is normal, right?" the brunette asked after a moment.

Clarke almost smiled "The normal is to die of pain with the minimums effort" Lexa frowned "You got shot just yesterday and you have no sedative, it should hurt you a lot, but, I think, your blood helps a lot on that... but the pain in your arms is normal, you've been injected about six time in the past eighteen hours" Lexa nodded in understanding and Clarke continued talking.

"Still, you look a bit pale so I was thinking you should get more blood, but I told Aden and the other kid to not say anything, but I'm not sure if I should ask them to give more blood"

"It's okay if the others know, they will keep it between each other" Lexa assured her.

"Okay... I'll ask the guard to bring another two nightbloods" the Commander nodded but then frowned.

"Clarke?" The blonde looked at her "This is not hurting them, is it?"

"Not really, the prick is the only thing that hurt them, but it last seconds... you can tell" By the time she was done talking she already on the other side of the bed and she helped Lexa to sit up. Then she walked to the door and asked the guard to bring another two _natblidas._

When Clarke walked back to the Commander, ready to re-sterilize the syringes the brunettes softly talked again "Am I really not going to leave this bed for another two days?" the blonde looked up to find a pair of curious and worried green eyes looking at her.

She sighed and sat by her side on the bed "You shouldn't... but you've been healing fasted than I've ever seen before, and you're not in extreme pain, which is good..." Clarke bit her lip, she took a deep breath and stood from bed "Do you wanna try to stand?"

"Yes" Lexa nodded a bit to quickly while she smiled and Clarke smiled too.

"Okay..." The skygirl told the Commander to try and move her legs out of the bed, but stop if she felt a bit of pain. Lexa had no problem moving her right leg, but her foot didn't touch the floor and she didn't have support to move her left leg, so Clarke helped her.

They proceeded to accommodate Lexa so her feet would touch the floor and Clarke sat by her side putting her arm behind her back and holding her opposite hip. The brunette put both her hands on the bed so she could push herself up.

"Ready?" The Commander took a deep breath and nodded. She pushed herself up and Clarke kept her steady, it hurt a little bit more than sitting, but the good think was that her legs didn't put any problem.

"You okay?" Clarke asked and Lexa nodded.

"Yes, yes I'm fine" she took another deep breath and sighed with clenched jaw; she didn't like the feeling of been weak, of getting tired so quickly, of needing help. She knew she should be thankful for been alive, but she couldn’t not hate it.

Clarke said nothing about it, even though she noticed; instead she asked another question "Do you want to walk to the couch?" Lexa looked at her and with the hint of a smile on the corner of her lips she nodded.

Lexa realized that walking was easy, she felt a little pressure on her stomach every time she moved her feet, but it didn't hurt and she didn't felt tired, and that was great. When they made it in front of the couch- which was actually right beside the bed- Clarke moved in front of her holding both her hips with her hands.

The brunette couldn’t resist and she leaned in to kiss Clarke. It was a chaste kiss and the blonde was surprised by it- reason why she blushed.

"Thank you" Lexa muttered and Clarke couldn't answered with anything else than a kiss; this time the kiss was longer and deeper, Clarke crossed her arms behind the brunette's back and Lexa cupped both sides of the blonde's face.

They only broke apart when three loud knock on the door interrupted them " _Heda?"_

Titus voice followed the knock erasing Clarke's smile; she helped the brunette to sit and then she said on her Commander voice "Come in."

Titus entered the room alone and Lexa narrowed her eyes " _Heda,_ with all due respect, I don't think is a good idea for the _natblida_ to see you like this, I-"

"Two of them already saw me. I'm not hearing this again, Titus, they deserve the truth more than ever now that I'm sure they all know. Bring them" she ordered and the flamekeeper clenched his jaw "Actually, bring them all"

Tutis breath deep before nodding _"Sha, Heda"_ he said before turning around and leaving.

Lexa looked at Clarke and saw her staring at the door, on instinct; she moved her hand to the blonde's thigh claiming her attention, but only for a second before she looked down.

She sighed before saying "What is going to happen to him?"

"For now, he will keep training the _natblidas,_ but he won't continue with his duty as adviser, he won't spend much time with me" Clarke nodded, she didn't like the idea of him staying around, but if Indra and Lexa agreed that he had to stay she supposed it was important.

Clarke couldn't look at Lexa, but when she tried she ended up looking at the bed behind her and she frowned at the bloody sheets. Lexa followed her gaze and frowned too, the Commander wanted to say sorry but it wasn't her place; instead Clarke asked.

"We can ask for someone to change that, right?"

"Yes, ask a guard and they will send someone"

"Okay" Clarke answered putting her hand above Lexa's.

They stayed on a comfortable silence as they held hands above Clarke thigh, the Commander looking at the blonde and Clarke looking at the floor "Now that we know I can walk..." Lexa started and Clarke immediately looked at her.

"You are not leaving this room" she commanded and before Lexa could say anything else three knock followed by Indra's voice sounder through the door.

Lexa ordered to come in an Indra looked surprised at seen the brunette on the couch, all 7 _natblidas_ entered the room followed by Titus who stayed on a side of the door. The Commander told the kids to sit on the floor and Clarke told them the same this she told three of them yesterday before taking blood from other two, putting one on Lexa's arm and refilling the syringe from a third kid.

After that Clarke stood nodding at the kids as they started to talk to Lexa in Trig and stood at the end of the bed with Indra, they both only looked at Lexa interact with the _natblidas_ for a few minutes till Clarke turned to Indra "Can you bring someone to change the sheets from the bed?" she asked.

"Of course" she nodded and hesitated before calling Titus and telling him to asked the guard to send someone "Wanheda..." Indra started once Titus was gone "being that Heda has already stood... maybe she should be getting back to her room"

"No" Clarke shook her head "No, she can barely walk..." the blonde sighed "She's healing faster than she should, but it's still too risky for her to walk all the way to her room" Indra nodded in understanding.

Minutes later three huge guys entered the room and quickly changed the sheets of the bed before exiting the room again.

"Clarke" The Commander called her attention and she looked at her.

"Heda" she answered and saw Lexa suppressing a smile.

"The _natblidas_ want to tell you something" the brunette said and all the kids turned to look and her.

"We wanted to thank you for saving L-Heda" Aden spoke first and the all the other kids followed with a harmonic 'thank you'.

Clarke was surprised, she smiled at the cuteness of the kids and the little smile on Lexa's face, she also noticed that Aden almost called Lexa by her name. She nodded before the nightblood turned to look at Lexa and her smile fell, she didn't think she deserved thank you's.

She didn't have much time to think when she heard a kid asking Lexa if they could ask something to Clarke. They locked gaze and green eyes asked blue to come closer, the blonde nodded and moved to sit by Lexa's side facing the _natblidas_.

"Can... Can we know how did you saved her?" the boy asked shyly.

"Of course... what do you want to know?" she asked looking at Lexa for a second before looking back at the boy.

"Why did we give her our blood? Why does it help her?"

"Uhm..." Clarke raised her eyebrows thinking of how to explain 7 kids from eight to thirteen year how did a blood transfusion worked "well..." she sighed with a smile "as you know you all have a special kind blood, right? It's black" the children nodded "As you all have the same kind of blood we can take a bit from one of you and put it on other" The kids nodded and Clarke hoped they understood.

The kids nodded and continued to ask questions to Lexa and sometimes to Clarke, every time more confidents on talking to the blonde, they spoke for what felt like hours and when Clarke noticed Lexa hiding a yawn she decided to get into doctor-mode.

Right after Lexa answered one more question she spoke "Guys, for the Commander to get better she needs to rest, you can keep asking questions other day" she smiled kindly at them. The _natblidas_ nodded and stood saying their goodbye before following Titus out of the room, Indra nodded at the both before going out too.

Lexa sighed as soon as she left, eyes closed and jaw clenched "Hey" Clarke squeezed her knee and she opened her eyes, but didn't look at her "Talk to me" the blonde said softly and Lexa looked at her.

"I don't like feeling like this" the brunette said after a while sighing, she already knew the why and she wanted to avoid saying she was weak- thought the last time the outcomes turned out great for her.

"I know" Clarke said taking her hand "It sucks but if you want it to go away you need to rest" Lexa nodded and looked down again.

Clarke bit her lip and moved her hand under Lexa's chin so she'll look up "Hey... it won't be as bad as you think" the brunette only looked at her and Clarke moved forward to kiss her, Lexa relaxed quickly and returned the kiss.

It didn't last long but the brunette stayed with her eyes closed waiting for Clarke to come back, she could still feel her inches from her face. The blonde smirked and kissed her again before slowly straddling Lexa. The Commander was surprised but didn't stop kissing her, just moved her hands to Clarke's hips as the blonde cupped her face with both of her hands.

Lexa ran her tongue along the smooth surface of Clarke's lower lip asking for access, the blonde almost denied and backed off, but a flash memories of Lexa's tongue on her yesterday made her mouth opens instantly. Clarke held a moan at the feeling of Lexa exploring her mouth with her tongue, but when she felt the brunette's hands moving under her shirt, slowly up and down her torso, she couldn't hold it- Lexa swallowed it.

The blonde didn't realize she was grinding on Lexa's lap till the Commander almost slide her hands to her ass, but instead held her hips and helped her move, Clarke moaned once again with her hands buried on brow curls and her mouth locked with Lexa's. The brunette started to slowly move her own hips as Clarke kept on grinding above her.

And then Clarke sucked her tongue.

And Lexa moaned.

Clarke just kissed her harder and unconsciously moved her hips faster.

But then Lexa moaned again.

And memories of the brunette lying in the bed with a bullet wound on her stomach- that was there because someone tried to shoot her- moaning in pain flashed through her mind and she froze; she backed away from the kiss squeezing her eyes shut trying to make the images disappear.

This time Lexa opened her eyes immediately and frowned when she saw Clarke clenching her jaw with a frown and her eyes shut closed. She slowly rubbed her thumbs on her hipbones giving Clarke time to calm down, the blonde hand still on her shoulder.

Clarke swallowed "Sorry" she said before opening her eyes, Lexa was already shaking her head.

"Don't apologize" the Commander simply said and Clarke gave her smallest smile. Lexa held a yawn again and looked away as she blushed; Clarke smile widen. She softly kissed her again to spot herself of calling her cute "You need to rest" she said before a last kiss and stood.

Lexa nodded, and Clarke took her hands to put them on her shoulder as the blonde put her own on the Commander's waist. They nodded and each other and Lexa stood from the couch, they walked to the bed and Clarke moved the sheets so Lexa could lay under them, before helping the brunette. Lexa looked at Clarke asking with her eyes for her to lay with her, the blonde nodded and rounded the bed to climb for the other side.

Clarke curled herself around Lexa just as she did this morning and she fell asleep after the brunettes kissed her head. Lexa took a few more minutes to fall asleep, thinking about everything she had to do, and how was she going to do it from this same room, or if Clarke was going to refuse.

She dozen off to sleep thinking about the blonde; her eyes, her lips, her kissed, her neck, her breasts... oh the Commander already loved those breasts.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Lincoln still safe?  
> Hope you have enjoyed this first chapter, I'll try to update the next part soon, but in the mid time let me know what you think.  
> Let me know what you would like for the Free Day  
> You can find me on tumblr @blu3haw4  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
